


Shire Sweetness

by emikaj



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hobbits, Mutual Pining, The Shire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emikaj/pseuds/emikaj
Summary: Sam and Frodo except they're lesbians who are the only ones who haven't figured out that they're in love yet while everyone else can see it clear as day your honor I rest my case!!
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Spring In The Shire

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna be an erratic update schedule since this is just a little thing for fun; also I'm a bit rusty in the writing department so bear with me as I attempt to do these wonderful characters justice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are gonna be pretty short most of the time, but I hope y'all will read it just the same :D

It was a fair Spring morning, the kind of morning that was perfect for picnicking with loved ones or fishing in the Brandywine; a sweet breeze rustled the grassy hills, birds sung in tree branches, clouds drifted lazily across the sky, and hobbits awoke and went about their daily lives with nary a heavy thought in their hearts. All was peaceful and right in the Shire.

One hobbit, in particular, was already hard at work in the garden of Bag End, tending and trimming and watering the many beautiful blossoms that blanketed the front lawn and bordered the windows in vibrant colors. She had wavy light brown hair, worn in a loose bun as to keep it out of her face while she worked, and donned a simple pair of brown breeches and a loose cotton blouse for ease of movement. Her name was Samwise, but everyone always just called her Sam, though she didn’t mind what people called her either way.

Currently, she was planting red and yellow snapdragons in the planter box that hung just below the kitchen windowsill. With practiced and careful movements, she would dig a small hole, place a few seeds, then sift some soil over them, then move on to the next one. So absorbed in her work was she, that a light rapping from the window startled her, and she almost dropped her packet of seeds. 

On the other side of the window was another hobbit; paler and daintier than Sam’s, whose body was strong from heavy work and skin dark from the sun. This hobbit was fair, both in demeanor and appearance; her black hair was curly and short, and she wore suspenders over a long-sleeved button-up and a pair of black breeches. In one of her hands, she carried a book. Smiling, she opened the window.

‘Hello, Sam! Forgive me, I didn’t mean to startle you like that. I just wanted to ask if, when you’re done and if you don’t have any plans, if you’d like to come with me to run an errand or two? I have a few groceries to pick up in town, and I’d like you to help me pick out the best produce to use for dinner tonight. I want to make something nice for Uncle Bilbo since he’s arriving back from his vacation in Rivendell today, and the pantry is running a tad thin.’ She then held up the book so Sam could read the cover; "Tales of the North" was embossed on it. 

‘Afterwards, would you like to read together? I found this in Bilbo’s library and thought you might like it, since you’re so fond of stories about different places and people, and I’ve found that stories are much more enjoyable when shared with people you care about.’

Sam flushed, half-embarrassed from being startled and half-flustered from the kind invitation.  
‘Oh, uh, I’d be honored to, Miss Frodo! I just finished here anyway, an’ I don’t have no plans for the day. I just gotta tell my old Gaffer where I’ll be, then I’ll come right back here an’ we can start walkin’ there. Don’t you go nowhere, I’ll be quick as a rabbit!’ She pocketed her trowel and picked up her shears and straightened up, her brown eyes shining. With a grin and a wave, she turned and ran out of the front gate and down the road towards her family’s hole.

Frodo watched her go with a soft gaze and a light, fluttering feeling in her chest, before closing the window once more.


	2. Getting Ready

The door to Number 3 Bagshot Row opened with a bang followed by a thudding of feet, waking Hamfast Gamgee from his after-breakfast nap on his worn-out armchair. 

He grunted and blearily opened an eye, just in time to catch a fleeting glimpse of Sam disappear into her room, her hair shaken loose of the bun she had put up earlier for gardening. Various sounds of opening and closing drawers, the rustle of fabric, and the hurried thuds of an anxious hobbit could be heard from behind her door.

‘Samwise Gamgee, what ‘n the Shire has got you ‘n such a state that you’d clatter about the hole like one of Master Baggins’ armor pieces? You woke me from m’ nap.’ the Gaffer said, now wide awake and rather put out.

Sam poked her head out, red in the face and hair frazzled.

‘Sorry Da! I’m just gettin’ ready, Miss Frodo is goin’ to the market for groceries an’ wanted me to come along, and I can’t very well go in my work things, see, so I’m changin’ into somethin’ nicer, and when we’re done at the market Miss Frodo said we could read one of Mr. Bilbo’s books together!’

She ducked her head back inside her room, and Hamfast shook his head with a sigh. Ah, of course; the only things in the world that could get his daughter so excitable were young Miss Frodo and the extravagant, otherworldly tales that lined Bag End’s shelves. And when put together? Hamfast knew better than to try to keep Sam from going; she could be real stubborn when she felt like it, especially when it came to things she cared about. He figured it best to let her have her fun.

A muffled ‘Da, have you seen my - oh never mind I got it!’ came from her room, and Hamfast snorted at it before closing his eyes again, content.

…

Frodo fidgeted with her sleeves in her vanity mirror, feeling like she could never get them to fold quite right on her wrists. With a sigh of defeat, she stopped and stared at herself. She was wearing the same clothes as she had put on when she’d woken up this morning, but something in her told her that she needed to change something about her look. She wasn’t sure why though; she and Sam had gone to the market before, and she’d never had a second thought about what she wore during their visits. So why now?

Turning her attention to the vanity drawers before her, she rifled through them until she found just the thing: a pale, crystal blue hair ribbon, the same color as her eyes. Uncle Bilbo had bought it for her when she was younger once, and she had worn it for a month straight, even while she slept, until she grew bored of it one day and put it away for safekeeping. She had all but forgotten about it until now.

 _Strange,_ she thought as she tied it into her hair like a bow, _that something so small and important could be so easily forgotten_. With a final once over, she deemed herself presentable and left her room.


	3. Setting Off

Frodo stood at the door of Bag End, her eyes trained on Bagshot Row with a wicker picnic basket, empty but for a neat list of needed groceries, hanging from the crook of her elbow, balance shifting from one foot to another while she waited. 

_ What am I so anxious for? I’ve done this before; it’s just a few errands with Sam before coming home to read, nothing to it. _ She thought, taking her eyes off the road to adjust the basket to her other arm.

Looking back to the street, she heard a warm voice call her name. Sure enough, who would round the bend but Sam, walking at a brisk pace with a small knapsack strapped to her back, and wearing fresh clothes and a new hairstyle to boot. 

‘All ready, Miss Frodo!’ She said, coming up to stop just by the front gate. ‘I packed my money, some water, n’ some right tasty muffins that Daisy made earlier this morning; they’re raspberry lemon, n’ I was gonna bring some of ‘em to you today anyhow, so I figured why not bring ‘em as a nice snack while we’re out n’ about?’ She lightly patted her knapsack as she spoke. 

‘That sounds delicious, Sam! It was kind of you to bring them, and I thank you for it! Oh, and when you see her, tell Daisy I thank her for making them; she’s an excellent baker and I enjoy her treats very much.’ Frodo said, descending the porch stairs before closing the gate behind herself. Now she was next to Sam, and a sense of peace and keen awareness of the both of them washed over her, and though Sam replied, it was almost muffled, like Frodo wasn’t all there. She felt like she was floating, taking in Sam’s appearance in a way she’d never done before.

_ She’s wearing the white blouse and green skirt that she saves for nice occasions; the one where the skirt is embroidered with vines and wildflowers and little bees! And oh, what a lovely smile she has! Her eyes crinkle in the corners, and she has such kind brown eyes, and little sun freckles across her nose and cheeks; how did I never notice her freckles? And her hair, down and framing her face like that with such pleasantness; I wonder how soft it is? And her lips! They’re so pretty; she’s so pretty, goodness, I want to - _

‘- Frodo!’

She blinked, snapping back to the present to see Sam, brows furrowed in concern, a sunkissed hand pressed gently on Frodo’s forehead.

‘Huh - what?’

Sam dropped her hand to her side. ‘You were starin’ somethin’ fierce at me, real serious look in yer eyes, n’ you looked a bit pink in the cheeks, so I felt yer forehead n’ you didn’t respond for a sec there. Y’sure yer okay to walk into town? Maybe y’better give me the list and stay here while I shop, if yer not feelin’ well.’

Frodo felt, against her will, her face grow even warmer. ‘O-oh, no I’m quite alright! I was just..um.....lost in thought, is all. I didn’t mean to worry you so, really!’

Sam squinted her eyes, studying Frodo’s face one more time before reluctantly relenting.

‘Well, okay then, Miss Frodo, let’s get to walkin’. But if y’space out like that again, I’m gonna march you right back to Bag End and go shoppin’ by myself, y’hear? Don’t want ya fallin’ faint in the middle of the street, now.’

‘Yes, of course; let’s be off.’

And with that, the two began their stroll into town, side by side.

__

\---

Sam had always thought that Miss Frodo Baggins was beautiful. Even when they were little, her looks had stood out to her amongst the other hobbits around their age. Sure, many of them were quite dashing in their own rights, but comparing them to Frodo was like, in Sam’s mind, comparing Big Folk to Elves; they may look similar, yet one held an ethereal quality to it that you can’t quite put a finger on, drawing you in to admire them all the same.

__

_ If Miss Frodo weren’t a hobbit, she’d definitely be one of ‘em elves, like out of Mr. Bilbo’s stories. _

__


	4. Muffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope y'all get to spend your day with loved ones!

Sam found herself settled into a contented silence next to Frodo. Though a part of her was still a tad concerned about how Frodo had spaced out a while earlier, her worries were all but swept away with the calming ambience of nature all around them as they strolled onward.

She’d seen Frodo “check out”, as Bilbo liked to call it, a few times before; usually when she was thinking too hard about something or if she was very tired and needed to rest. She’d stare intensely at nothing; brows furrowed, a slight frown, her body tense and still as a statue, sometimes for hours on end, before blinking and stretching, returning her mind to what was happening outside of her head. However, Sam had never seen her face become flushed, or gaze at someone while doing that, until today.

_  
She was lookin’ at me!   
_  
She thought, a strange giddiness filling her chest.   
__  
I mean, she always looks at me, n’ I at her, but gosh, somehow that was new!  


Sam mulled a bit over this newfound realization for a few moments, when a grumbling and growling from her left caught her attention, and she looked over at her friend.

‘Ah, seems like I’m in need of something to eat, Sam. Would you be a dear and stop walking for a moment so I can get myself a muffin out of your pack, please?’ Frodo asked, a small sheepish smile on her face. 

Before she could reply, Sam’s own stomach rumbled in response, causing both hobbits to snort.

“Well, I think that decides it. I’ll grab two muffins, one for each of us!’

‘Please do, Miss Frodo!’

Sam stood still, and Frodo pulled out two muffins, each wrapped in a floral cloth, and held one out to Sam. She took it, and the two began walking again, now munching on their baked goods.

‘How d’ya like ‘em, then? I mean, I know y’said they’d be tasty earlier, but you hadn’t had ‘em yet, n’ now you are havin’ one, so, uh, what’d’ya think?’ Sam asked before taking a bite, gaze trained on Frodo’s face as she chewed.

Frodo ate a few bites thoughtfully before replying, ‘It’s wonderful Sam, just as I knew it would be! An excellent balance between tangy and sweet, and the muffin is perfectly moist!’

Sam’s face flushed at the praise, and her heart soared. ‘Goodness, that’s real nice of you to say, Miss Frodo! I’m glad you like ‘em. And,’ she reached out her hand and touched Frodo’s hair ribbon, ‘that’s a mighty pretty bow you got there! Suits y’really well, it does. Brings out yer eyes.’

Frodo felt time slow. 

_ She touched my bow and complimented my eyes oh dear oh dear - pull yourself together, Frodo Baggins, and thank her! Compliment her back! Say something! _

‘You have eyes!’ She blurted out, red in the face.

They stared at each other in silence for what felt like an eternity.

‘O-oh, I meant to say that you have nice eyes, that came out weird-’

‘No, it’s fine, Miss Frodo, y’where jus’ overthinkin’ again, no need to worry-’

‘Gosh, that was really embarrassing, I’m sorry Sam, I don’t know what’s wrong with me today-’

‘I think we’re both a bit outta sorts, and we’re almost in town, see? So don’t worry yer pretty head ‘bout it, let’s just keep eatin’ our muffins.’

‘Good, yes, good idea, I’ll stop talking now.’

The two ate in embarrassed silence.


End file.
